Wake Of The Wolf
by SoullessStranger
Summary: (Part One) It was searching for her, instead it found me. And in turn, I found him. I am Penny Dawson, privately educated, a self confessed boffin, and I am most definitely Bad Wolf... But it's not like I had a say in the matter.


Penny Dawson:

When I was very young, I'd assumed I was normal. I'd never entertained the possibility of anyhing but, because why would I? Growing up, things began to change. At the age of 15, I realised I wasn't exactly the same as other people. I just had this whole other outlook on life. After a few months of adjusting, maybe a year, that had come to suit me fine. I was different, but it was better than normal. Normal was boring. There was always a part of me I knew was wild, a part that didn't fit - a puzzle piece crammed into the wrong slot. But it was stubborn. And now, it was taking over.

I've been having the dreams, a lot more frequently. This time she's on a beach, the girl who looks like me. Or I look like her. I look like here more and more each day. She's not always on the beach, sometimes she's in the box. I like the box. It feels like home. But not often. It's usually the beach. And she's usually alone.

My shrink thinks I'm crazy. I suppose he's right. Since I turned 19, everything's been a whirlwind! My appearance changing rather drastically, I look like her a lot, my accent os taking her thicker, chav-ier, tone. My grades have been dropping, taste in men changing -its like I'm a whole othet person, even though I know she can't be real. I don't really talk to anyone anymore, my friends, well I can't be bothered with them. They're tedious. Snobby. I left my boyfriend. He was boring. I'm thinking of getting a job. Maybe in retail. But I'm going to wait that until the new year; 2015.

In fact, it's almost Christmas! 6 days to go, and still I've left my shopping until the last minute. Hurrying out my house, glaring red hud tugged high of my head, sheltering me from the mid-day gail, and newly blonde hair scraped as far back as I could. Looking on the bright side, at least the curls had dropped out.

Once I made it to the bus stop, the one that took me into town, a good half hour later, a tingling sensation spread through my chest.

I was lightheaded. I needed to sit down. Instead, I blacked out. Completely unconscious. And fell to the floor. After that I met the Doctor.

It was dark, almost pitch black when a hazy orange light settled in front of my eyes, and shone out into a brilliant yellow. It then preceded to die, and I was awake.

Naturally, waking up with a stranger in a bowtie crouching over you, the assumed response is to freak out. And I did. Lying on the ground, I swung both aching legs around to kick him in the back. It was then that I took into consideration his expression: concern. Worry? Reminiscence?

The thought he cared about me made me sent a wave of comfort through my aching back. Which in turn, confused me to no end. This was utterly obsurd! I had perfectly good people to be concerned about me back home! And this stranger was probably some kind of freak. I was right. What was I even doing a bus stop? This was crazy!

"Ouch!" He grumbled. Scampering back nimbly, which was surprisingly difficult with a damaged spinal chord and a weight gain that had given me a totally different physique, I pushed myself up against the beam of the bus post.

The Doctor looked at me with utter bewilderment.

"Rose?" What?

I smiled.

Why?

"Not quite," I smiled again, awkwardly, trying to remind myself this man was a stranger. But he didn't feel like that. He felt like a friend that could last a lifetime. Maybe two.

Okay, I'd cracked. Maybe I hit my head? Could I be concussed? What the hell was happening, here?

"Penny." I extended a long, steady arm his way. He didn't shake my hand - which was rather rude, now I come to think of it. - so I dropped it.

"You look like... someone." This; I disregarded.

"Who are you?" I demanded, raising my eyebrows in suspicion.

"Me?" He gaped. "What about you!" He pointed at me, "And your yellow hair and your hoody!"

At this point, I genuinely had no response. I just nodded.

"Ahhaa.. what time is it?" I was accustom to the blackouts, the ended usually around 7:30, when I got them.

"11:30."

I could have slapped him. "WHAT?" This was not good. In no way was this any good whatsoever. This was a bad thing, repeat, a very, very bad thing!

"Oh!" He smirked, embarrassed. "Sorry, Dials gone on this old thing." He smacked the watch strapped to his wrist, terrible gaudy old thing. "12:30."

"Oh.. God!" I muttered, throwing myself down on the cold, wet steat. The icy plastic sent me chills. I noticed my fingers were wet too, and numb. It had been raining. The only light was the blaring red and white chip shop sign and neon white flickering inside. That was on the other side of the the street.

The Doctor sat next to me and introduced himself.

"I'm the Doctor. "

"Lovely." I said dully, a undertone of sarcasm. I made it clear that I didn't care, and craned my neck the opposite way in search of a bus back home. It was close sure, but I ached all over, and it was simply too dark to walk.

"Go on then," he persisted, grinning like a madman.

"Huh?"

"Say it."

"Say... what?"

"Who!"he snorted, tossing both arms ridiculously in the air. "'Doctor Who?'!"

"Oh..." Yes. He was definitely insane, I decided. Definitely insane. "Doctor Who?"

"Just the Doctor, " he pouted, puffing out his chest. "Penny Who?"

"Dawson," I answered honestly. What good would lying do? "Sorry I kicked you. I black out, see. It's gotten a lot worse lately-" I found myself rambling and stopped ratjer abruptly.

"You don't remember?"

"Rember what-?" But I didn't give him chance to answer. "Did I do something wrong? Did k hurt you?" I felt a pang of guilt. "Look," I said, standing up. "I'm really sorry. Especially for kicking you. I panicked but you were beeping me with your thing. And in my defence-"

He interrupted me that time. "Do the words 'Bad Wolf' mean anything to you?" As he spoke, I heard the lump in his throat.

I shook my head."Nope."

That was the first lie I told the Doctor.

* * *

_A/N_ - Hi, guys! Fistly, THANKS FOR READING. I appreciate that. Maybe if you enjoyed this, or if you didn't and would like to tell me why, you could shoot a review my way?

Secondly... My "Wake Of The Wolf" series comes in three parts, it's about yanno, the destruction the Bad Wolf actually caused - sort of prompted but not linked to it's return. There are only going to be three-five chapters in each part, so are relatively short but are the only thing I have time for right now with schooling and christmas buisness and whatnot.

So, thanks again! Bye! :D


End file.
